My Koi
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: One-Shot & AU: What would happen if Neji had feelings for Naruto and Naruto had feelings for him to? Will Neji act on his new feelings? Check it out...please


My Koi Ch. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This is my first NaruNeji so go easy on me. Leave me any help critism**

* * *

><p>Naruto's P.O.V.<p>

I walked out my apartment. I was tired of being in the house. I'm is 20 years old, 5' 10, has spikey blond hair, sea blue eyes, tone skin, has muscular arms, a six pack, rock hard chest and was packing if you know what I mean. I work as waiter for Ichiraku Ramen Shop. I like working there because the paid was good and I get a discount on the ramen. I love ramen a lot.

I have been having feelings for a certain Hyuuga. Not Hinata, she's a good friend and all but not really my type. I'm openly gay and have feelings for Neji. For the last few weeks, I wanted to take Neji and fuck him up a tree. I like Neji's long hair, his eye, and his fat ass. I just have wanted to grab it.

I didn't tell Neji about my feelings because I thought it would change our friendship. I walked down the street as I thought about Neji. I thought about Neji sucking me off, Neji screaming my name as I fucked him, and Neji riding me like a pony.

"Naruto!"

I snapped out of my thought. I see that it was a very annoyed Kiba. I and Kiba have become very good friends since high school. Naruto told Kiba about being gay and Kiba understood since he was gay too. They hang out and did a lot of some together.

"What's up, Kiba?" I asked curious.

"Now that I got your attention, I was asking you if you asked Neji out yet" Kiba said still a little annoyed.

"No, I'm even sure if he likes me that way" I said frowning.

"Any guy would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend. You're loyal, good looking, sweet, and willingly to protect those who are precious to you" Kiba said patting him on the shoulder.

I smiled as Kiba descried me. It was nice to know that someone thought so highly of me. I'm glad that Kiba's my best friend. He always cheers me up.

"Thanks Kiba but I don't think I'm Neji's type" I said we walked to Kiba's house.

"Well ask him what he likes in a guy"

I thought about it. It's a brilliant idea. I can change myself to fit what Neji wants. I said bye to Kiba and ran to Neji's place. It took me 20 minutes to get there. I was panting when I finally got to the door. I knocked on the door and waited. The door opens to reveal Neji in a tight white wife beater and tight jeans showing his curves. I help but stared because I wanted to fuck him right then and there.

"Naruto!"

I snapped of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you wanted to come in" Neji said raising an eyebrow.

"Uh sure" I said smiling.

* * *

><p>Neji's P.O.V.<p>

Naruto was acting weird. I was wondering why he was here. I saw how he was staring at me. I have feelings for him and I really wanted to know how 'big' he was. I knew that he liked me. It was pretty oblivious by the way he stares at me when he thinks I'm not looking. He sat on the couch. I just got a brilliant idea.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked lustfully in his ear.

I saw him shudder.

"Uhhh no I-I'm ok" He said stuttering.

I smirk as I start feeling on his chest.

"Why are you here, Naruto-kun?" I asked still rubbing Naruto's chest.

"I uh just come um ask you something" Naruto said nervously.

"What do you want to ask me?" I asked moving my hand further down his chest.

"I um uh wanted to know um what you looked in an uh boyfriend" Naruto asked as I rubbed his growing bugle in his pants.

"Hmm tall, muscular, blond, blue eyes, nice smile, and…have a huge package" I said as I walked around and stand in front of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"I know you like me Naruto and I want you to fuck me" I said whispering his ear.

Naruto put on the couch and stared kissing me. I moaned into the kiss. The kiss was getting heated by the second. I can feel Naruto's erection being rubbed against my clothed one. Naruto slipped his hand up my hand and stared pinching my nipple. I groaned as he sucked on my neck. I want him inside me so badly.

"N-Naruto-kun wait" I said breathlessly.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong. I want you to sit up" I said. He stared at me confused but did it anyways.

I got in-between his legs and unzipped his throbbing erection. I stared it and it was huge. I licked my lips and started licking Naruto's cock. Naruto groan as I continued to suck on him. I deep-throat him as he thrust in my throat. I unzipped my pants and stroking myself. A few minutes of deep-throating Naruto then he came hard in my throat.

I let go and I stripped of all my clothes and Naruto did the same. I took Naruto to my room and he put me on the bed. I spread my legs. Naruto tried to prepare but I stopped him.

"I don't need it. I'm not a virgin, just fuck me" I said needy.

Naruto pointed his dick at my entrance. He pushed in and it was huge. I moaned when he got all the way in. He let me adjust to his size. I pushed down on him and he got the idea. He started thrusted inside.

"Mmmm harder"

Naruto lost any self-control and started my ass. It felt so good. He lifted my legs up to my head and started hitting my prostate.

"N-Naruto…more…fuck me more" I shout.

He pulled out. I stared at him confused.

"Get on your hands and knees" He said smirking.

I got on my hands and knees. He slammed himself in my ass. He pounded me so hard that I started seeing stars. Naruto fucked me until I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Next Day Naruto's P.O.V.<p>

I woke up the next day in a strange bed with a strange comfortable weight on me. It was warm and it snuggling towards me. I looked and it was Neji with his arms around my waist. Why was Neji naked? Why am I naked? Why he naked? What happen last night? Neji woke up and smiled at me.

"Morning sexy, did you sleep well?" He asked kissing me on the lips.

I blushed.

"Uh yea but what happen last night?" I asked confused.

"You fucked me so good that my ass still wants more" Neji said smirking.

"Well I can help with that" I asked jumping on him.

* * *

><p>End of Ch. 1<p> 


End file.
